Infernal Contraption
Infernal Contraption was a robot that competed in Series 6-8 of Robot Wars, also entering in the second series of Extreme. Infernal Contraption was built by students & staff from Imperial College London, the college it represented in the University Challenge. In 2016, Gary Ewer returned with three new team members. The building of the robot began in January 2001, and the robot cost £3000 to build. It had originally attempted to enter Series 5 under the name Gahra, but despite winning its qualifier, it failed to qualify as it was 10kg overweight. The name was changed due to it regularly being mispronounced. Robot History Series 6 In the eliminator round of the Sixth Wars, Infernal Contraption went up against 259, Aggrobot 3 and Infinity. Infernal Contraption concentrated its efforts on 259. During the first attack one of the two weapon drive belts was severed on 259. 259 buffeted Infernal Contraption's body, eventually tearing off its back panel. Infernal Contraption was still moving, but a strip of rubber was starting to fall off its wheels. 259 came in and continued battering Infernal Contraption's rear, nearly getting it out of the arena in one instance. Infernal Contraption was having control issues due to heavy damage to one wheel's motor set, and drove onto the pit to reduce further damage. It couldn't get completely inside since Infinity was already there, but Refbot counted it out nonetheless. Extreme 2 Infernal Contraption represented Imperial College in the University Challenge of Extreme Series 2. In Round 1, it went up against Behemoth and C.V.. Infernal Contraption stayed out of the main action as Behemoth attacked C.V., flipping it over, and then flipping back onto its wheels again. Infernal Contraption went through to Round 2 after Behemoth broke down. In second round, it faced Infinity once more, whose pincers were already damaged from its first round fight. Nevertheless, Infinity displayed good aggression from the start, pushing Infernal Contraption around, and shoving into a wall. Infernal Contraption then managed to strike Infinity with its flywheel and bent one of its pincers upwards. Unfazed, Infinity continued pushing and pinning Infernal Contraption. Infernal Contraption then drove into a CPZ, and while it did escape in time to avoid Killalot, it was having trouble getting both of its wheels to work in sync. Infinity wedged underneath it with its bent-out-of-shape pincers, and carried it around until time ran out. The Judges' decision was in favour of Infinity. Series 7 In its first round melee of the Seventh Wars, Infernal Contraption went up against Jabber, Mantis and the 12th seeds Bulldog Breed. Infernal Contraption was immediately pushed into a corner by Bulldog Breed. The seeded machine flipped Infernal Contraption a couple of times, but could not get it out of the arena. All four robots met in the centre of the arena, and Infernal Contraption hit Mantis with its drum. Infernal Contraption continued to attack Mantis, but didn't appear to do much damage. All four robots were still mobile at the end, so the battle went to a judges' decision, and they ruled that Infernal Contraption had not done enough to go through to the next round. Infernal Contraption also took part in the Battle of the Spinners in Series 7, along with Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Shredder Evolution. It ran into problems early on when Shredder Evolution hit one of its wheels and sheared something off. Shredder Evolution then forced it into Mr. Psycho's corner. It escaped, but had lost drive in one wheel, and was therefore immobile. After being counted out, it was picked up by Mr. Psycho, who torched it over the flame pit. Infernal Contraption's drivers attempted to throw Mr. Psycho off balance, almost succeeding, but were then dropped it into the pit. Series 8 Infernal Contraption competed in Episode 5, where it will faced Beast, Gabriel and Crazy Coupe 88 in its first round melee. It was very passive at the start of the fight, attempting to spin its drum up to speed, but could not do so. When Crazy Coupe 88 was immobilised, Gabriel landed blows onto Infernal Contraption, while Beast overturned it on top of the flame pit. With no weapon to cause damage with, Infernal Contraption pressed the pit release button but, after being turned over by Beast, it reversed straight into the pit, eliminating it in the first round for a third time. Live Events Infernal Contraption made an appearance at the Extreme Robots event at Maidstone in November 2017 when it was finally allowed to use its spinner, also with a new weapon design. It first fought in a three-way melee against Tauron and Cyclone where it won after its opponents became immobilised. Next it fought another three-way melee against Iron-Awe 6 and Harpy where its motor for the weapon went up in smoke and was forced to withdraw from the fight. It took part in a four-way melee against Ripper, Harpy and Expulsion fitted with the old spinning drum where it did well landing a few hits on the other robots until it landed in the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 8 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Axlebots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:University Challenge competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Exhibition Battle Competitors Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots that have forfeited